


Four Times Ko Young Ha Flirted Shamelessly with the Japanese Pros for Fun and One Time That He Seriously Regretted It

by caminante



Series: Waya no Paduk [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Multi, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko Young Ha might have a problem... a <i>flirting</i> problem.</p><p>*This ficlet is technically related to Waya no Paduk but works as a stand-alone too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Ko Young Ha Flirted Shamelessly with the Japanese Pros for Fun and One Time That He Seriously Regretted It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postmodern_robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmodern_robot/gifts).



> Because she read an advanced copy of _Waya no Paduk_ and asked, "What was Ko Young Ha up to?"

** Nase Asumi **

He'll never regret this one, even though she broke his heart. When he's in a particularly honest mood he knows that she's the reason he keeps attending these optional tournaments in Japan. The reason he keeps trying to improve his Japanese. He hopes that when she racks up a few titles in the next few years, as she inevitably will, that she'll reconsider getting back together and stop worrying about being labeled "Ko Young Ha's girlfriend."

**Isumi Shinichirou**

Flirting with Isumi is the easiest thing to do in the world, because they're constantly being paired together in interviews on Korean TV. Young Ha doesn't like guys that way, and Isumi is OBVIOUSLY spoken for, but he does love making Isumi blush, and clearly the interviewers enjoy it too. I mean, seriously, what was up with that request that they play spin-the-bottle on Running Man the other week!?

Whatever, Young Ha isn't a fool, he knows all about the shippers, and any press is good press.

Plus, there's an extra bonus for flirting with Isumi because it hilariously enrages his boyfriend Waya, who for some reason thinks he has something to worry about, as if Isumi wasn't constantly mooning over him. Honestly, Young Ha has never seen a more mutually smitten couple. Those two are ridiculous.

**Touya Akira**

Purely because he can never, EVER pass up an opportunity to piss Shindou off. So, yeah, he gave Touya a bit of the patented _Ko Young Ha Smoulder_ during one of their official matches, while Shindou sat on the sidelines fuming and practically breaking his fan in half. Unfortunately the flirting didn't throw Touya off his game at all and there are a million ways to piss Shindou off, so Young Ha only did it that once.

**Touya Akira's Mother**

Young Ha hadn't even counted that as flirting, he was just making conversation. But the following day, during one of their preliminary matches, Touya asked him if he was intentionally trolling Waya. Apparently Waya had approached Touya that morning insisting that he needed to protect his mother from "that flash bastard." Touya said all of this with a small, conspiratorial smile.

"You'd better think about how you act next time you're around Waya and Isumi. Do you know that when he was in middle school Waya once punched a 19-year-old pro at a tournament just for taunting Isumi after he failed the pro exam? And that was _before_ they were dating," Touya concluded decisively, while slamming down a bold move that would take the game in an unexpected direction, all the while smirking at Young Ha with a "how do you like that?" look plastered across his face.

Heh. Young Ha was impressed. Clearly there was more to Touya than his aloof, polite veneer.

** Ogata Seiji **

Young Ha wasn't even trying, he's just flirty by default! All he did was call Ogata by his first name that _one_ time and suddenly he's getting all these text messages from Ogata every time he's in Tokyo inviting him "out for drinks" at bars with incredibly seedy names.

And that email last week! How did Ogata even get his email address!? Young Ha wants to scrub that image from his mind, wants to unlearn Japanese, and should probably pass on that upcoming event at the Kansai Go Institute next month, just in case that creeper is there.

Maybe it's time to reconsider this whole "harmless flirting" business. He was just trying to be charming, but what if he ends up like Ogata someday?

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks, as always, to [Hestialuna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hestialuna/pseuds/hestialuna), for creating _Waya no Paduk_ with me, and for speed betaing this tiny ficlet
> 
>  **Podfic now available** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769404)
> 
> If you're intrigued by the Nase section of this ficlet, check out my related, Nase-focused story [Middlegame](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960632)


End file.
